Emerald Shots
by Shin Maxwell
Summary: Little one-shots and drabbles based on themes, via more than one 100 "theme" challenge. The length of each chapter will vary depending on what I think of in regards to the theme :) rated T for now, but this will likely become M soon! will feature Nick/OC moments, so beware if you don't like such things! Updated Daily if I'm able to do so, sometimes with multiple parts!
1. Introduction

**Authors note: Decided to try the 100 theme challenge, only I plan on doing more than 100 hopefully. These will be short little one shots of a sort, starring characters from my soon to be released (hopefully) l4d2 story. Yes there is an OC, but she's an important part to the longer story and it's chapters. Anyways...disclaimers. I only own Crystal, everything else belong to Valve, creators of the L4D series. R & R of course, but no FLAMES! This first one will explain something mentioned in the first chapter of the bigger story in progress, which will come eventually. On with the show!**

** Theme 1: Introduction**

Nick glanced around the fancy hotel's bar, not really caring about anyone in particular around him. He had come for a bit of fun, but that ended up being a bust. The table games sucked the past few days, and none of the ladies seemed to be paying him any attention. He was taking a sip of his glass of rum and coke, when he spotted a young woman he hadn't seen before enter the bar doors and head his direction. He looked her over, liking what he was seeing. She was only a couple years his junior he guessed, with a lean body, covered in decent green tinted clothing. He looked over that part the longest, before reaching her face.

It was a pretty one, and damned if those eyes she had didn't get to him. He'd never seen such a bright shade of blue before. They looked like polished sapphires. Her hair was a lovely shade of golden yellow, with the odd green streak through it. That part was a little weird, he thought, but overall this one is a good prospect.

He turned around on his stool as she got closer, and acted like he hadn't seen her walk up. He took another sip of his drink as she hopped up onto the stool next to him. Her voice was smooth, with a soft undertone, and it only added to his desire to get some this day. He turned his head to look at her after she was done ordering a simple non-alcoholic soda drink, and lifted his glass.

"Evening" he said. She turned to look at him, with a soft smile. He inwardly preened as she gave him a look over much like he'd done to her.

"Hello" she said, before holding out a hand. He shook it, then, laying it on a bit thick, turned it over and kissed the back, one of his many tricks. He felt her arm vibrate with the rest of her as she laughed, pulling her hand away.

"Smooth. You got a name?" she asked him, as she paid for the soda that was brought to her.

"The names Nicholas, but you can call me Nick" he said, with a light drawl, lifting his glass. She lifted her own glass, and they tapped them together.

"Nice to meet you Nick" she slid off her seat and looked at him again, this time with an oddly devious smile. "By the way, don't be so obvious next time when you are looking me over." With a slight salute, she moved into the crowd and soon was out of sight.

Nick however remained at the bar, with a light blush on his cheeks, telling the bartender to shut up when he started to tease him about what she said. He drank the last of his rum and coke and nearly slammed the glass down onto the bar when he was done. He blew that introduction without even realizing it until she said what she did. He hated this city.

End of "chapter"!


	2. Love

**Authors note: same disclaimer as last time! Enjoy!**

** Theme 2: Love**

Crystal looked at the ceiling from where she was bundled up in a thick blue sleeping bag. She was still thinking about the rather nasty argument she and Nick got into earlier, which ended with her giving him a pretty hefty slap, after a nasty comment he'd made about the one she loved was dead and gone, and that she should move on. Or at least that's what he was trying to say possibly. It wasn't what came out is mouth however, and he ended up slapped for it.

Part of what he said was true, but it was so hard. She had loved her husband so much when he was alive, and when he died trying to help others during a tank attack when the infection first started, it was like she'd lost her heart for good. And now, with Nick, it was restored in a sense, but she was terrified that she'd forget Sean. As much as she wanted to love Nick, she also didn't want her fear to come true. Turning over in her spot, back to where Nick was already asleep, she fell into a fitful sleep herself.

_Opening her eyes, she saw she was in a beautiful green field of grass, with a spattering of trees and flowers everywhere. The sky was without clouds, and the sun shone brightly. Looking around, she realized it was all bright and clear like it was prior to the infection. It didn't take long to dawn on her where she was, and before she could say it out loud, a painfully familiar male voice spoke from nearby. _

_ "Wonderful isn't it...? It's exactly like home used to be before the infection" Crystal spun and gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. A handsome young man, with slicked back red and black hair was looking at her with emerald green eyes, hands tucked into his pants pockets. He had his typical bit of straw sticking out of one corner of his mouth._

_ "Sean...!" Crystal whispered. The young man flicked the straw aside and walked over to stand in front of her. He looked down at her, a gentle expression on his face, before taking hers in his hands. He gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. _

_ "Crystal...why aren't you giving what could be in front of you a chance to grow?" he said this so softly, she didn't have it in her to be upset about what he was saying. _

_ "I...I can't...that's like betraying you...I know your dead..but I.." Sean made a shushing noise, and let go of her face, taking hold of her hands now._

_ "Crystal...it's alright. I will always love you, you know this. But I can't allow you to be alone, if you have the chance to have someone to love again. You won't forget me, and you know it. But you can make new memories with Nick"_

_ "I..didn't tell you his name...how did..?" she started to say._

_ "I've seen a few key moments..like your little spat" Sean responded, still holding her hands in his._

_ "oh...that...yeah..we...both got..heated..." She blushed a bit._

_ "Oh yes...you have just about the same temper underneath your skin. You will butt heads now and again, but you'd be surprised just how good a match you could be. Give it a chance...please? Not for me, but for yourself. You love him, even I can tell..so please...try." Sean was becoming see through, making Crystal realize she was starting to stir in the waking world. _

_ 'Sean...I'll...try...' she thought, as he completely faded from her vision. Then everything else grew brighter, blinding her, forcing her to cover her eyes with an arm. 'Goodbye...again'_

Back in the real world, despite the sleeping bag being rather thick and made of a decent material, Crystal was shivering. It wasn't clear whether it was from actual cold, or sadness and confusion over what she just 'dreamed' about. Nearby, Nick was awake, and lifted himself up onto his elbows, glancing her way. His dark brown hair was ruffled from sleep, and his eyes slightly bloodshot. His cheek was barely red, let alone pink from the slap anymore. With a sigh, he got out of his own sleeping back, and dragged it over to lay right next to Crystal's. He got back in, but didn't zip it as far as he could. He threw and arm over her gently and dragged her the last couple inches into his shirt covered chest, also partially covered by his sleeping bag. Now that she was this close, he could see she wasn't shivering, but shaking due to tears.

"Crystal...Crystal!" he said quietly, gently shaking her with his arm. The young woman jerked awake, wide eyed, eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. "You were dreaming..."

"I...yes..I was..." she was still shaking, but not as badly. "But..it wasn't bad..it was just...sad in a sense..since I was dreaming of people that are gone now..." She closer her eyes and inhaled deeply. To Nick's surprise, she pressed her back as closely to him as she could possibly go with the sleeping bags in the way. "I'm sorry Nick...you...you don't treat people you care for like I did earlier...I shouldn't have hit you..." Nick blinked, not sure he was hearing what he was. But he was awake, so he had to have.

"...I shouldn't have said what I did..." he mumbled, clearly not the type to really apologize for anything. She tensed, then relaxed after a moment. She fidgeted, turning over until she was face to face with him, instead of back to chest. It was then that it hit him as to what she just said. He looked at her, eyebrows raised and eye wide with surprise. "wait a minute...you...care for...me?" The line was hesitant, as if he wasn't really sure of himself and what he was saying. He then frowned. "but I thought..." Crystal lifted a finger to his lips in a classic be quiet movement.

"I know. I was upset over my husbands death, and I was wrong to take my bitterness over it out on you, especially for the reasons I did. I...was...falling for you..and it scared me...I was afraid I'd forget him and anyone else I loved. And that made my attitude towards you worse. I am sorry..." She was blinking a lot now, trying to stay awake. Nick noticed this, and sighed.

"Never mind that now...sleep...we can talk more another time" he told her. He cut her off before she could protest. "Sleep"

"..Fine...good...night.." she was out soon after that, back into 'dreamland'. He hoped whatever she'd dreamed of would be different, and better, this time.

"...Good night..." and then, even quieter so only he would hear it, "...I love you". He gently kissed her forehead, and then put his head down. He was asleep not long after. Not far away, a younger man in a baseball cap opened an eye, and smiled, before closing it and going back to sleep.

End of theme!


	3. Light

** Authors note: same disclaimer as always! Enjoy!**

** Theme 3: Light**

There were many things that made light in the word, both before and after the infection began. The sun, headlights, light bulbs, candles, and flashlights to name a few. But to Nick, the best light in the world wasn't a real one so to speak, but it was the light of life a single living being gave off. Crystal is a valuable member of their small team of survivors, and he silently admitted that he hoped her light never went out. For if it did, not even real light in the tattered world would make anything worthwhile anymore.

**End of theme! **

Yes this was a short one (drabble). Not all of them will be "one-shots" of a decent length!


	4. Dark

** Authors note: Same disclaimer as always...in case you missed it, only Crystal is mine, and everything else belongs to valve :) Enjoy!**

** Theme 4: Dark**

You would think a grown woman like herself wouldn't be afraid of the dark, but a world ravaged by a deadly infection, Crystal also felt there were worse things to be afraid of. The only reason she was now is because with the way the world was, anything could be just waiting in the darkness for attack a person not prepared or not paying attention. Such events occurred in her home city when the infection started, and she had nightmares about it now and then. Thankfully, she had to friends she now did, making her fear of the dark a bit more bearable.

** End of theme!**

Yup..another short one :)


	5. Seeking Solace

** Authors note: Same disclaimers as always :) This one takes place after the Love short, just to clarify!**

** Theme 5: Seeking Solace**

Blue eyes opened, as a golden haired young woman stirred, waking from a fitful sleep. She blinked to clear her still sleep heavy eyes, to find herself face to face with Nick. The slightly older man was sleeping quietly, his dark brown hair slightly messy from when he'd woke up earlier. Her gaze softened as she looked at him. She found her vision blurring again, and realized she was probably about to cry. She had a feeling he mate hate her for possibly waking him up, but she didn't care. She needed the comfort, finally admitting to herself that she needed to grieve, which she'd been long refusing to do, for fear of forgetting who she was grieving for.

With that she moved as close to Nick as possible and her head up against his chest, arms near it as well, just slightly lower. Then the shut her eyes and let the tears come. A minute or two later, Nick's eyes slid open halfway, having felt her movements but not registering them fully until now. He tilted his head down, to get a look at the top of Crystal's head. He saw that it was shaking slightly, and he could also now feel her shake, now that he was awake. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on, and he shifted, carefully so as not to disturb the crying young woman. He pulled her closer, tilting his head again so his chin rested against her hair.

He said nothing, allowing her to cry in silence. He would never, ever admit it, but he was slightly, SLIGHTLY, touched that she would turn to him, the asshole con-man, for some sort of comfort. But alas, he knew they'd be back to butting heads and fighting in the morning. So with that he quietly enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

**End of Theme!**


	6. Break Away

** Authors note: Same disclaimers as always! This is during the Cold Stream campaign. Got this idea while playing said map, during which there was a spot where you had to cross a sad looking log "bridge" to get to the other side. Enjoy!**

** Theme 6: Break Away**

"Run! Go!" A man yelled, as four others responded with various phrases, as the ground shook, a tank making the feeble log bridge they were trying to cross, hanging over a semi-large hole, vibrate. A golden haired young woman looked back, being the last in the line of people trying to cross before the logs collapsed, seeing the angry, massive zombie fast approaching, charging again after throwing a rock their way, and failing to hit any of them. She and Nick were too close to the incoming tank, and she knew there was only one thing to do. She took both and pushed them into and against Nick's shoulders, as hard as she could. He went forward the last several steps, shouting with the shock of the sudden shove. While the other three were distracting with helping him up after he tripped in the end, Crystal drew her sword. She was now standing exactly in the middle of the rickety log bridge, directly over boulder. If she did this right, the tank would fall into the large hole, and she would land on the boulder. That was only if what she had in mind worked like she hoped.

On the other side Nick had snapped out of his shock at being shoved, and began to rant. "What the fuck are you doing?! Get over here!" The others had to keep a hold of him, as he tried to go back onto the logs. Crystal didn't turn around, instead reaching up to grab the hilt of her sword. The tank came closer and closer, the common infected around it killed by her team mates gunfire, whenever they weren't holding onto Nick of course. Crystal narrowed her eyes and counted down as the massive infected got even closer.

"10...9...8..." She counted, and Nick pulled against Ellis' and Coach's arms even more. Rochelle continued firing at the common infected. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1...!" At the last possible second Crystal pulled her sword and swung it down, cutting at something. She then put it back in it's holster, turned, and began half-run along the second log towards her team mates. Behind her, pieces of the other log began to **break away** from it, weakening the already weak wood. The tank reached the log and began to run along it, when halfway across the log broke completely in two, collapsing under the massive zombie. It roared it's rage as it fell, but it's big hand just barely tapped the side of the second logs end as it fell, throwing the wood off balance. Crystal waved her arms about in an effort to regain her balance, deciding to jump instead while she still could. The log she was on slipped from it's weak perch as she did, falling soon after.

She missed her jump, but Nick, who the others finally let go, had run forward and grabbed her arm with both hands. While he and Ellis helped Crystal up, Rochelle and Coach shot at the tanks head as it fell, killing it before it hit the bottom with a loud sickly sounding thud. Ellis let go of Crystals other arm as Nick pulled her the rest of the way up. As soon as she was at the top, he latched onto her in a massive air expelling hug. She choked slightly, but wiggled her arms free so she could hug him back. 'Another close call..' she though as she hugged Nick. 'I won't always get so lucky...'

**End of theme!**


	7. Heaven

** Authors note: Same disclaimer as always! Enjoy!**

** Theme 7: Heaven**

Crystal didn't understand theology beyond the basics, but she knew wherever her dead friends and family were, it had to be heaven. They didn't belong anywhere else, let alone still on this ravaged, zombie infested world. But she too had her own bit of heaven, with a group, however small, of trusted team mates that had become friends, and one who was slowly becoming more. She would join everyone in the real heaven someday, she knew this, but for now she had her own small piece of it where she was. And she wouldn't give it up for anything..not anymore.

**End of theme!**

Yeah..another short, short, short one!


	8. Innocence

**Authors note: Same disclaimer as always! Enjoy!**

** Theme 8: Innocence**

To the others at times, Ellis came off as annoying, but to Crystal still had a slight air of child like innocence about him. He certainly proved that when they entered kiddie-land at the amusement park not long ago. She hoped with all her being that he never lost that cheerful spirit. It cheered her up more often than not, and he would never know just how grateful she was for it.

**End of theme!**

Yup..one of those real short one. I did say there'd be some of these did I not? :)


	9. Drive

** Authors note: Same disclaimer as always..enjoy!**

** Theme 9: Drive**

Drive. A simple word that could mean one of a couple of things. It could mean to move a vehicle while controlling the wheel. Or, like during the current zombie apocalypse, it could mean the force that made people willing to do what it took to survive the now daily terror of life. In their small group, everyone had some of it, but when it came to tough situations, the one that surprised them the most with just how much of it had had inside was Nick. He had more of it than he would ever are to admit, and it was one of the things Crystal admired most about him. His drive, or will, to fight on and survive.

**End of theme!**


	10. Breathe Again

**Authors note: Same disclaimers...duh! Enjoy!**

** Theme 10: Breathe Again**

She didn't see it coming. One minute she was making her awake across one of the many makeshift plank bridge in the tattered swamp town, the next she was completely submerged in the muddy water, her gun floating away in the other direction. Her feet couldn't touch the bottom, and she had never learned to swim properly beyond a very weak paddle. Thrashing her way to the surface, she waved her arms and coughed as water seeped into her mouth.

"HELP!" she managed to shout, before going under. Each time this occurred it got harder and harder to get back up to the surface. Up above, it was Ellis who managed to hear her over the gunfire and zombie noises. He rushed to the edge of a rickety metal roof and looked down to see Crystal go under again. This time she didn't come back up. Swearing, the young man dropped her gun with a clatter to the roof and dove in headfirst. The others came running up right after he jumped off, the last of the infected having been killed seconds before. They got there in to see Ellis' feet disappear into the dark water. They didn't see why he'd gone in and first, and thought an infected had caught up by surprise. But when he surfaced they got their reason.

A limp Crystal was held around the shoulders by one of his arms, his other arm cutting through the water as hard as it could, towards the closest metal ramp. Crystal eyes were shut, and in all honesty she looked dead. Coach helped Ellis' drag her up onto the roof. Ellis shook the oldest member of their group off, and checked her over. He remembered being forced, well it felt like being forced at the time, to take a CPR class before he'd left high school to help his pa at their auto shop.

After failing to find a pulse, he checked her breathing and found that it too had stopped. He looked up.

"Keep Nick back...I know what I'm doin'" he said, before starting the compressions and breathing that could save a life. It took all Coach and Rochelle had to hold onto Nick's arms, as he struggled. He leans down and breathed air into her, then did chest compressions. He didn't want to have to use the defib he was carrying yet if he didn't have to. After a few times of doing CPR normally, Crystal suddenly inhaled deeply, and started coughing. Ellis had done it..he'd gotten her to start breathing again. The others finally let go of Nick and Ellis backed up, slightly, to let the older man hold onto Crystal. He was mumbling something about 'thank god..', before looking at Ellis. The look in his pale blue eyes told Ellis everything, and he only had one response to say.

"You're welcome"

** End of theme!**


	11. Memory

**Authors note: Same disclaimer as always :)**

** Theme 11: Memory**

During a long period of waiting while someone recovered from an injury worse than usual, they small group of 5 got to talking. Well, 4 of them did, Nick opted out of it, but did sit nearby against a wall listening to the rest talking. Coach, Rochelle, and Ellis took their turns talking about their best memories of before the infection. Then it was Crystal's turn.

"Well..? What was your best memory from before the infection?" Ellis asked her. Crystal looked at the ceiling briefly.

"I have many...but I guess of them all...my best was when I found out my dad was alive after 10 years of being alone. I was always close to him as a kid..and it was like a nightmare when my parents vanished when I was 6..." She sighed, then continued. "Then on my 16th birthday Sean took my to an amusement park he and friends banded together to get for us all to use without others around and told me to ride the ferris wheel, in car 16. I didn't know it at first, but on the other side of the 'car' I was in was my dad, arms crossed, just waiting for me to see him. When I finally did I thought I was dreaming...before remembering I was awake. When I realized fully who the orange haired man was across from me, the same blue eyes as mine looking back, I about passed out. I was over there and hugging him before I knew it. That's...my bets memory I think.." She blushed a little as Ellis awwed a little bit.

Nearby Nick had his head turned away from them, but the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly. He just wished he had good memories like they did, but to his knowledge he didn't.

**End of theme!**


	12. Insanity

** Authors note: Same disclaimer as always...enjoy!**

** Theme 12: Insanity**

Somewhere deep underground in a hidden cave was a secret lab, belonging to only one young man, who did all his work and experiments there. He was currently laughing, in a nearly insane manner, as he looked a computer that had a map of the world up on it's monitor. The map was covered in red, which thanks to his notes in the same program, showed where the infection had spread. The United States was over 70% covered, many parts of the world not much better off. The young man grinned, an evil sick looking smile.

"It's incredible...it's worked beyond my hopes for it...a job well done" he then started laughing again, still sounding insane with his sick pleasure over what he'd done. By all accounts, he seemed to be the one who created the infection in the first place. And he was utterly insane with glee over it.

**End of short!**

This one features the first mention of the "villian" in my larger L4D2 fic currently in progress...the 1st chapter being almost done!


	13. Misfortune

**Authors note: Same disclaimer as always..enjoy! This one takes place during the scene seen in the intro movie to the game or in the last part o dead center, where they are in the mall atrium elevator!**

** Theme 13: Misfortune**

Bad luck in this day in age was running into a small horde, or a tank or witch in a bad spot. Bad luck was not finding supplies like you were supposed to, or being out of pain pills until one was able to use a health kit.

Misfortune was what Crystal thought of as they rode the elevator down to the bottom of the mall's atrium, as she and Ellis looked through the glass at the back to the tiled flooring below. What seemed like hundreds of common infected milled below, not seeing them, yet. As soon as the elevator opened she knew they'd be swarmed.

She and Ellis both said the exact same thing when they noticed. It really did sum up their misfortune into one small phrase, "Holy shit".

End of theme!

Yes it's short, I said a lot of these would be did I not? More to come tomorrow!


	14. Smile

** Authors note: This one takes place during the Passing when the two survivor groups have met, etc etc. I own no one but Crystal like always! Enjoy!**

** Theme 14: Smile**

Crystal had seen many smiles in her life time, but never had she seen such a diverse range of personalities that shone from behind them. Each of the people she's met so far had their own little smile or similar expression, including herself.

Coach had a soft one that showed his age and wisdom, from his years as a teacher.

Rochelle had one that showed whenever she was excited about something, usually some sort of information, leftover from her days working in the journalism field.

Ellis' showed how cheerful he always seemed to be, despite the nightmare that was the zombie apocalypse, and had a bit of child like humor to it.

Nick's was often sarcastic or cocky, and was more of a smirk than anything, but it was still real.

But her own...was still fake, as it had been for weeks. She couldn't remember the last time she'd really smiled, and she's gotten too used to the one she used now it seems. Someday she hopes for a reason to use a real smile again..but until then she'd relish in seeing her new friends with the expression on their face instead. It would have to be enough for now.

End of theme!


	15. Silence

** Authors note: so sorry for the lack of these..I know I said daily updates if possible..but I haven't been feeling the best lately and didn't much feel like writing/drawing anything until now! Same disclaimer as before of course..enjoy!**

** Theme 15: Silence**

Crystal found any silence during the zombie apocalypse eery, and creepy. It could mean anything, and with the sheer numbers of infected, both special and common, it could also mean something was just waiting for the chance to make an attack on any survivors. But in the safety of a well fortified safe house or safe room, sometimes it was oddly comforting as well. The silence outside where she was now was the eery kind, as when they'd run in there were infected everywhere. But she would deal with it, for it could be much much worse of a situation.

End of theme!


	16. Questioning

** Authors note: Sorry to have kept you waiting (if anyone reads these that is)! I've been ill and have only recently gotten any better...the cold just didn't want to piss off lemme tell ya...anyways..on to the theme! Same disclaimers as always!**

** Theme 16: Questioning**

Crystal often found herself questioning why she continued to fight, or asking herself that hard questions, like who did this to the world, who made the virus, and if someone was behind it, why. At other times, she asked better questions. Like how could she surprise Nick with affection, or Ellis with her knowledge of cars and guns. The biggest question she had of them all, was if it was possible to cute any of the infected and return them to what they used to be. That was one of the many reasons she kept fighting, and why she would continues to fight until she died, whether of injuries, illnees, or old age.

End of theme!


	17. Blood

** Authors note: same disclaimer as always...! Oh and a big thanks to valve for creating the l4d series!**

** Theme 17: Blood**

Blood. The precious red, life giving liquid every breathing living creature needed in order to stay alive. Lose a certain amount, and you would die of blood loss. Even Nick knew this, and as he desperately applied whatever bandages he had to Crystal, bleeding and broken on the ground, he hoped with all he had that he wasn't too late. She had already bled what seemed like too much by the time they could get her battered body dragged into the safe room they were holed up in now. They had been caught completely off guard by a Witch, who had somehow managed to go unseen and unheard, attacking with violent vigor as Crystal had turned a corner, practically stepping on the crying infected. Before she could even lift her rifle to shoot, the witch had been on her. It took all he and Ellis had to kill it before it could kill Crystal.

But now as he continued trying to stop the bleeding, it looked as if the Witch might still succeed. Then he noted the flow had slowed down quite a bit, and was now almost at a stop. The massive sigh of relief from his mouth showed how worried he was. But they weren't out of the woods yet...and he knew this. There was no way to do a transfusion..since even now hospital blood stores could have been infected with the Green Flu, and there was no way to tell if any of them were a match. He would just have to hope she would recover on her own...with time.

End of Short!


	18. Rainbow

** Authors note: Same disclaimer as always! Enjoy! This one takes places sometime during the Hard Rain campaign!**

** Theme 18: Rainbow**

After barely making it into the metal encased building marked as a safe room, the group of 5 took the time to take it easy for a brief time. Coach went to see what all, if anything, was down the stairs just inside, while Ellis and Rochelle dug through nearby boxes in hopes of finding any undamaged and edible food. Nick was checking his shotgun to see how much he needed to reload it, while Crystal slid the last door bar into place. She glanced out the safe room door 'window' and her eyes widened. She quietly got Nick's attention, and when he came over, she pointed out the window.

"Look" she whispered, as he followed her arms, then hand, to where she was pointing. To his complete and utter shock, he made out the faint colors of a rainbow over a couple of the houses further away. The rain had settled briefly, allowing for them to even see what they were seeing.

"I can't believe it..." he mumbled. Crystal nodded her agreement.

"I haven't seen one of those since before this entire mess...this will sound crazy...but maybe it's a sign..or a promise that things will finally be better soon..." she mumbled, as Nick cast a glance her way briefly.

"Maybe...I'll believe that when I see it..." He moved away as Crystal continued to look at it, hoping her words would prove true as the rainbow slowly faded away.

**End of short!**


End file.
